


Her voice resides

by devilbunny



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Her Voice Resides, Songfic, The feels, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4673231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilbunny/pseuds/devilbunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The final moments of the heirs of Durin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her voice resides

For the last time Kili looked in the eyes of his brother and uncle. Both of them were crying - But why? Everything was just fine. He did it. He protected his uncle with his life. Thanks to him Thorin could truly become the king under the mountain. Shouldn’t they be proud of him?

Our time is ending; I feel it’s only just begun

He felt Fili’s shaky hand on his cheek. “Please stay with me brother!” he sobbed. Kili gathered his last strength and gave him a weak smile. “I shall wait for you in the halls of Durin.” he said. A tear dropped on his forehead. Thorin shouldn’t cry, Kili thought numbly. That’s something kings don’t do. But, he obviously had to wait until their reunion to tell him that.

And I’m frustrated: I can’t believe you’re not the one

His last thought was that he wouldn’t be able to keep his promise he gave his mother. Fili would return her the promise stone and he would tell her that he had loved her until the end. And then the youngest heir of Thrór’s throne fell inside the black.

“NO!” Fili cried in nameless pain as the last slice of life of his little baby-brother faded away. He grabbed Kili’s shoulders and shook him forcefully. “KEE! KILI!” Nothing happened but his head rolling from one side to another.  
Thorin felt numb. In his head the voice of his sister rose: “I don’t want them to come with you! It’s a suicide commando, Thorin! It’s already bad that you’re going but don’t take away my sons!”

My ears are bleeding; her voice resides inside my head!

He was finally able to convince her. He knew how badly his young nephews wanted to come along. Besides that they were his heirs. It was just like they had to be there, when they claimed back their home. Both of them were king under the mountain! And deep, deep inside him Thorin knew that it was also his selfish desire that they would go there with him. He felt like those two lively and happy dwarfs were in fact his own sons…  
“Alright”, Dís had sighed. “But return them safely, you hear me Thorin?! Return my boys in one piece!”

And know I’m choking; release this noose around my neck!

He failed. He hadn’t been able to protect his nephews – Even worse! Kili died protecting him! Thorin wasn’t aware of his countless wounds anymore. He just stared at the non-moving body of his youngest in front of him, focused at every single wound Kili took for him. What kind of king in Mahal’s name was he?!

Will I just fall to pieces?  
Or am I alright?

“Forgive me.” He whispered as he petted Kili’s dark hair for the last time. Then he turned to his other nephew. “Forgive me, Fili.”

To iron out my creases you must lacerate me ‘til they’re gone!

His tearstained face turned up. “Uncle?”

“I failed!” Thorin’s voice cracked. “You were my responsibility! I should have watched out for you!” Suddenly he felt all his strength fade away. He dropped his head. “It is all my fault! Forgive me!” 

These are my final words to you.

Speechless Fili shook his head. “I” He let himself fall on the chest of his dead brother and curled up, his head under Kili’s chin. Helpless Thorin watched his shoulders tremble with heavy sobs.

I know you’re listening, can you hear me?

Slowly Fili raised his head again. “Uncle, Kili and I, we…” He should never finish this sentence. Suddenly Fili jumped up, grabbed his sword and rammed it into the stomach of an orc that was about to attack Thorin from behind. It fell down with an animalistic noise. This caught Thorin completely off guard and he just stared at his nephew. Fili smiled weakly. “Watch out. You still have to rebuild our home.” Then he collapsed.

The time has come to say good bye!

As he fell on his front side Thorin could see the arrow stuck in his back.

These are my final words to you.

“NO!” Thorin’s suffering cry couldn’t be heard by anyone, the battle swallowed it. “FILI!” He turned him carefully so he could see his face. The blond dwarf breathed slightly but his eyes caught up with Thorin’s. “Uncle” He coughed. “I am glad that I could serve you.” He struggled for air. “You will be the greatest king these lands have ever seen!” He closed his eyes. “I am so proud to be your nephew.” He shivered one last time and then lay still. Thorin knew that now both of his heirs were dead. He had lost his boys.

The clock is ticking; my heart is bursting through my chest!

The world turned. Thorin didn’t know where up was and where down as his knees finally gave up. He fell heavy in the bloody dirt.

And now I’m crying; the tears are pouring off my face!

He knew it was over.

The chair is creaking

“Thorin!”  
He closed his eyes. Why should he fight anymore?  
“Thorin, what have you done?”  
In front of his inner eye Dís appeared. With a face distracted from grief she stood in front of him.

Her voice resides inside my head!

“You screwed up everything!” she yelled at him. “You couldn’t resist the gold sickness, you awoke the dragon and you were willing to sacrifice your friends for your Arkenstone! You’re to blame for the destruction of Esgaroth and you nearly started a war with those who wanted to help you!” Blaming she rose her index finger. “You, Thorin, my own brother, got my sons killed! I begged you to leave them to me but you took them!”

And know it’s over  
You put these noose around my neck…

Thorin felt together with his tears also his life leaving his body. All those wounds he ignored up to this moment were forcefully demanding their tribute now. Soon, he wasn’t able to open his eyes even he had wanted to.

Will I just fall to pieces?  
Or am I alright?

He didn’t know how much time has passed but he registered sometime after that he was lifted up. “Thorin”, a voice next to his ear spoke gently. “Hold on, we will take you away from this hell!”

To iron out my creases, you must lacerate me ‘til they’re gone!

It was taken care of his wounds and he was laid to a comfortable bed. Thorin knew that Balin was with him – He had always been.

These are my final words to you…

There was something important Thorin had to say. With all his strength he opened his eyes. Everything way blurry, though Balin saw that he was awake. He rushed to his side.

I know you’re listening, can you hear me?

Thorin stretched out one hand and pulled the old dwarf towards him. He had to struggle to be even able to speak: “Say Dís I’m sorry.” he panted. “I couldn’t keep my promise.” He stopped to catch some air. “And burry Fili and Kili.” Again tears started to stream down his face. “Both of them deserve graves, greater than those of the most glorious kings.”

The time has come to say good bye!

Balin nodded tears dripping down his chin. But there was still one thing on Thorin’s mind. “Bilbo!” he choked out. “Get Bilbo!”

These are my final words to you.

“Of course, lad.” Balin was about to leave when he turned around and bowed down. “It was me an honor, Thorin Oakenshield!”

Heaven, where’s my angel?

It was very important to Thorin to make up the difficulties he had with Bilbo. He became good friend with the hobbit, far better than he would have ever expected. They went into war with this fight upon their friendship because Thorin’s mind has been poisoned by the Arkenstone. Now as he was able to leave that curse behind he wanted to apologize – As long as he was still able to.

I need her now, holding me!

“Thorin, there is no reason to apologize!” Bilbo said in a husky voice. “Just stay with us!”

Heaven, where’s my angel?

“I’m afraid, I can’t.” Thorin looked openly at the hobbit’s face. “I failed, Bilbo. I’m just asking for one thing: Do not forget us. This journey shall not have been completely pointless. The dragon is dead; the terror that lay upon these lands is gone. Whenever one thinks about the dwarfs of Erebor one should also think of this.”

I need her now, holding me tonight!

“I will take care of this!” A tear escaped the side of Bilbo’s eye. “Just trust me, Thorin.” Thorin smiled weakly. “I do. Thank you, my friend.”

Will I just fall to pieces?  
Or am I alright?

Slowly Thorin closed his eyes. Again he saw Dís but this time she was not alone. Fili and Kili stood at her side and grinned at their Uncle widely. But from the look of his younger sister spoke nothing but pain. “Why, Thorin? Now nobody returns to me.”  
“Dís, I’m sorry.” There was nothing else he could say.

To iron out my creases, you must lacerate me ‘til they’re gone!

She sighted. “I know that.” He eyes cut into his. It was like he was staring at himself. “But now not only my sons are gone but also both of my brothers.” Her cheeks were wet from her tears. “Tell me, how do I deserve this?”

These are my final words to you…

“You don’t, sister.” he answered immediately.

I know, you’re listening, can you hear me?

“No, I don’t.” She sighted again. “Greet my boys, alright?” Immediately Fili and Kili disappeared.

The time has come to say good bye.

“We will wait for you.” Thorin embraced her tightly. He was almost surprised that he was able to touch her.

These are my final words to you!

“But please let some time pass until we meet again in the halls of Durin.” She slowly faded. Now Thorin saw his friends in front of him. “I thank you all! For everything!”  
The last thing he saw were his comrades biding him farewell.


End file.
